


Chips

by bethbrokes



Series: Tumblr made me do it! [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Eisette's prompt "Tentoo and Rose being SUPER RIDICULOUSLY HAPPY!", to ease her Journey's End feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisette/gifts).



They’ve literally only been home half an hour. Well, it’s Rose, Jackie and Pete’s home, but the first thing Jackie did when they got back from Norway was send the maid to make up one of the guest bedrooms, so he assumes he can stay.  
Somebody ordered chips at some point in the recounting of the story to Pete (and Tony), and now Rose and The Doctor are sat in the very kitchen they once snuck into dressed as servers, sharing a bag of chips and avoiding thinking too much about anything.  
It’s Rose that says it first, though they’re both thinking it.  
“Just like our first date, this.” He can see the desperation in her face as she looks at him, searching his eyes for recognition. He smiles, just like he did on New Earth.   
“We had chips.”   
She breaks into a grin.  
“You still owe me for that, by the way. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”  
He grins, spearing another chip on his fork enthusiastically, as if she might take them away until he pays up.  
“Wellll, you know me. Never really needed money until now.”  
“Except for buying chips.”   
“Well, yes, I suppose… But you were always there with me.” He grins, ducking as she throws a chip at him, her mouth open half in mock-indignance, half in laughter.  
“And what about Donna and Martha? D’you make them pay for chips too?” Rose says it without thinking, already slipping back into the familiar teasing, but she can see the instant change in his expression, and somehow his dark eyes get even darker, and become more sorrowful, and his face sets in such an intense expression she almost wants to look away.  
“No. I never… It just… You were different, Rose.”  
She takes his hand, and he stares at it, taking in the sight of their fingers entwined and resting on the kitchen table. When he stays silent, she squeezes it gently, and grins.  
“I’m not gonna forget you owe me chips though, Doctor. You’ll have to get a job or something.”  
He grimaces at that, but his face is lighter, and he gives her hand the lightest squeeze with a slight smile before he speaks. “Ugh, can you imagine me with a job?”  
“And a mortgage?” She’s got that same old look on her face, looking so happy to just be here, teasing him, but again she’s testing a little.  
“We could get one together, if you’d like.” He repeats his words from years ago, unintentionally in the exact same tone, but this time they mean so much more. And she replies without hesitation.  
“I’d love to.” She looks down at the chips, selecting another with a grin that is not aimed at the chips. “I mean, as long as you get a job first.” He splutters into a laugh, and she joins in, and later, when it’s late and they’ve finished all the chips, she re-laces her fingers through his and he prays to the universe that Jackie won’t notice when the guest bedroom isn’t slept in.


End file.
